The Last Minute
by Wizard01
Summary: Just a special day to be made more special... A special DaReya One Shot for Janvi mam's Birthday.
**THE LAST MINUTE**

The frenetic rays of the sun sneaked in through the deformed window. She woke up in an devastating, fervor state. Her mind was still in his bizarre thoughts, It was still craving for him to come back, It was desiring for his SMILE, It was...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHREYA!" Exclaimed her Mother.

"THANK YOU" She replied.

YES, It was her BIRTHDAY, It was a day when she should be HAPPY, She should SMILE...In a few words, She should stop thinking about HIM, And enrobe her face with GLITTERING SMILES.

Suddenly, Her conscience raised its optimistic face and declared, "IT'S A NEW DAY, A NEW BEGINNING FOR YOU, FORGET EVERYTHING, DIG THE PAST AND BURY THE SADNESS, FEEL ALIVE, FEEL FREE, AND HE WILL BE FINE. AND COME BACK SOON, SO DO NOT SULK...HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR!"

The phone beside her vibrated for the millionth time, she guess, "happy birthday!"..well that's exactly what people said every time she raised the phone close to her ears.

There were around twenty-five calls and fifteen texts...but still there was a crave of disappointment when she didn't find "HIS" name on the list.

For the rest of the day, whenever the phone rang, an excited, omniscient soul urged herself to receive the call thinking it would be him,but it wasn't him and how can he? He was on a secret mission where he can't call to anyone so how can he wish her? And then the unsatisfied, broken, melancholic soul returned back to the world where she used to show her fake, perverse smiles and demeanor.

"I HAVE EVERY REASON TO BE HAPPY, BUT WHY CAN'T I SMILE? I HAVE MY PARENTS WHO CARE FOR ME SO MUCH, I HAVE FRIENDS WHO CAN DO ANYTHING TO ENLIGHTEN MY MOOD. ALL OF MY CLOSE ACQUAINTANCES KNOW WHAT MAKES ME SMILE, BUT STILL THE UNFATHOMABLE SADNESS OF MY HEART DOES NOT DIMINISH ITSELF INTO NOTHING...WHY... WHY... WHY?"

However, Even these thoughts didn't make her forget, Her melancholia. Perhaps her pessimistic soul raised its villainy, Too high which could not be resided down.

All day long, she thought about "HIM"...She wished that he would call her and tell her "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"...But her wish remained a wish...Yet her "HOPE" still did not reside down.

"A very tiring day for you, lots of fun, and excitement, but its time to sleep, so Good Night." Her mother said.

She just nodded her head and pretended as if the day had ended for her...

It was 11:00 PM, An hour left for her birthday to end...

"CAN HE CALL ME NOW?"

Her conscience said, "DON'T LOSE HOPE!"

Her friend replied, "ARE YOU MAD? STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM AND SLEEP"

She thought that her friend was right, but at the end she listed to her conscience...She waited, waited and waited...

It was11:30 PM...

11:38 PM...

11:49 PM...

11:59 PM...A MINUTE LEFT...

"NO, HE WONT...I SHOULD SLEEP, MAY BE HE IS BUSY OR HE FORGET..."

Suddenly, her phone vibrates. She pick it up, And a delighted soul flicks a smile in her face...It was him, Yes, He Did call...

"Hello" He was breathing highly.

"DAYA SIR! Are you OK?" A tension swelled over her.

"Yeah! Actually I just ended up with my mission. And am coming tomorrow. Can you please inform to ACP sir. Actually I couldn't contact to him " He said.

"Yeah, Sure Sir!" She said.

"...Umm... And... HAPPY BIRTHDAY Shreya." He said.

"Thank you sir" Said Shreya.

She hung her phone.

"He calls me, Yes he did, he didn't call any of his friends , But me... And wished me too"

She was at the top of the world, Everything was so beautiful, Everything was so splendid and lavishing. FINALLY, her hope did win, and FINALLY THE DAY DID END...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'...SHE WISHED HERSELF FOR THE FIRST TIME AT THE LATE MINUTE...

it was 12:00 am and a new day..a new beginning!...

 ****~THE END~****

 **A/N ~ This story just came up my mind and I penned it down. I Know It was totally an illogical and a silly story. So I am not calling you to do review.**

 **It just for Shreya Mam and for my most favourite Dareya.**

 **"WISHING YOU SWEET BIRTHDAY** **MOMENTS** , **SHREYA** **DI"**


End file.
